


Anniversaries

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Future AU [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Anniversary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the characteristics in the world, he had never thought that The Kid aka Superboy would wind up to be a romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ame](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ame).



> Ame's birthday fic

The sixteenth was circled on their wall calendar. ‘ _Why is today circled…’_ Tim wondered to himself as he adjusted his tie. Was it a birthday? An event? He pulled his phone out, flipping through the lock and screens before pulling the calendar out and checking the date.  
  


 _‘Not a thing…’_ he thought, completely puzzled. He tapped the phone gently against his lips as he stared contemplatively at the date. Try as hard as he might, he just couldn’t remember why the _hell_ that date had been marked down. And in red ink to boot so that meant that it was clearly something to do with their relationship.  
  


Their system for making down dates and events on the calendar was fairly simple. Relationship related dates were marked in red such as anniversaries or dates, green notes were for events related to Tim-Drake Wayne’s life, blue ink was for Conner Kent’s day job, orange was for days and events related to the family and black was for death anniversaries. There were days Tim thought there was far too much black on their calendar. But the red tended to kind of balance the black ink out nicely…  
  


Anyways… here he was standing in front of their kitten of the month calendar, staring at a date about which he had no clue.  
  


Which wasn’t a feeling he enjoyed.  
  


At all.  
  


So he walked over to the small island which separated the kitchen from the rest of the living room. Resting his forearms on the cool marble, Tim slipped onto a chair. He eyed Kon as he neatly cracked an egg into the hot frying pan.  
  


“Breakfast’s almost ready. You want em scrambled or sunny side?”  A mug full of hot coffee floated down to rest in front of him.  
  


“Sunny please.” Tim picked up the cup and took a long sip.  
  


For a few moments, there was silence in the kitchen. Tim wondered if perhaps Kon was mad at him for not remembering…whatever it was that he couldn’t recall. But his lover seemed to be in a cheerful mood, whistling lightly as he slid the egg onto a plate along with a piece of toast. “Eat up.”  
  


With a nod of thanks, Tim waited for Kon to hang the ‘Kiss the Chef’ apron back on its perch and sitting down across from him before picking up his utensils. He waited for Kon to make _any_ mention of whatever event that he was missing out on but the meta was content to dig into his breakfast with hearty gusto.  
  


That only left the one alternative.  
  


Bracing himself, Tim began, “Conner, why is today marked down on the calendar?”  
  


Kon’s fork stop mid-air as he turned his wide eyes up to his, “You…don’t remember?”  
  


Tim schooled his expression in as neutral a face as he could manage (trying very hard to control the guilty squirms of his stomach), “No, I don’t actually.”  
  


The squirming turned worse when Kon suddenly dropped the fork down into the plate. The larger man ducked his head down to stare at his plate as he mumbled, “I can’t believe you don’t remember…”  
  


Tim was _this_ close to just throwing his fork to the ground out of sheer frustration. But instead he remained quiet and waited for Kon to turn his head back up. Which would be in 3…2…  
  


Kon turned his head back up, his lower lip trembling as he choked out, “How could you not remember the anniversary of the first time we kissed?”  
  


 _‘Oy VEY.’_ Tim raised a hand to cover his eyes, fingers coming together to pinch the bridge of his nose. _‘Not this again…’_ he bemoaned to himself. Of _all_ the characteristics in the world, he had _never_ thought that The Kid aka Superboy would wind up to be a romantic. An unexpected romantic who just happened to be a anniversary buff…  
  


Kon was pushing his scrambled eggs around his plate, pouting childishly as he kept mumbling something underneath his breath. Tim sighed and dropped his hand down onto the table, “Did you make any plans? Or have anything in mind to celebrate?”  
  


He watched Kon’s ears turn pink as he pushed a piece of bacon into a small pile of eggs, “I was thinking to rent out Kill Bill and we could order Chinese from the place two blocks down.”  
  


“Heh.” He smiles slightly, “Like our first date huh?”  
  


Kon tries to hide his sheepish smile into his mug but Tim can make it out with ease.  
  


“Alright…”, he agrees as he bites into the piece of toast. Kon looks up at him with his hopeful puppy dog face.  
  


“Alright?” he repeats. Tim can almost make out the hopeful sparkles around Kon’s head as he nods, swallowing as he does so. “I’ll come home early today, pick up the movie and you can order in dinner.”  
  


He freezes for a moment before relaxing as Kon throws his arms around his shoulders and drags him into a hug. Tim hopes that his tie isn’t sitting on top of the remaining egg yolk and he pats Kon’s arm as best as he can. Kon pulled back to place a loud but quick smooch on his cheek. “I seriously love you.”  
  


Tim snorts as he adjusts his tie, “Well that’s nice to know. I always thought you non-seriously loved me.” That earned him a dirty look, which he returned with a fake cheery smile.  
  


The soft sounds of cutlery against porcelain were the only sounds in the room for several minutes before Kon stood up, chair scrapping noisily against the floor. Tim gave him a look and Kon gave him a half shrug and an apologetic smile before grabbing the empty plates.  
  


“Oh by the way.” Tim drank down the last mouthful of coffee before padding around the island to place the mug into the dishwasher. “You have the twentieth of the next month off?”  
  


A frown as he considered the date. “I’m not completely sure. Why?” He raised a quizzical eyebrow.  
  


He stood in place, arms crossing over his chest as he watched Kon place the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. And yet again his ears were going red. _‘Oh no…_ ’ he groaned to himself.  
  


“That the first time you slept over in Kansas.”  
  


 “Just…out of curiosity, how many anniversaries do you have marked down?”  
  


Kon thought on the question before replying, “Fourty-three was my last count. Why do you ask?”  
  


With a sigh, Tim pulled his phone out and dragged Kon over to the calendar. He might as well add all the reminders to his phone right now than disappoint Kon at a later date.  
  


 _‘You’re a complete sap.’_   He scolded himself happily as Kon elaborated on one red circle after another.


End file.
